Merry Christmas
by Kage2118
Summary: A HibariXOC for Secret Santa in FB. One-Shot


**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone~! This is a request by: Veronica Liew's and this is for the secret Santa~ I hope you like it!**

Details:

**Name: Alessia Kyouya**

**Age: 17 **

**Flame: cloud**

**Personality : Stubborn, independent, will rather do everything on her own then ask someone else to do it - even if she's sick or something. Although she's an emotional person, she tries to keep it to herself and not let anyone do.**

**How she looks like: Blue hair till her waist, sapphire eyes.**

'Hey! Kumo! Wait for me!,' yelled a girl who had short blue hair as her sapphire eyes shone in the darkness of night. She panted a little as the activity they were doing now was taking most of her energy.

'You gotta be quick, Kura. Or we'll miss the fireworks!' A boy with jet black hair with steely grey eyes replied sternly. He, however, seemed not affected as if he was used to this kind of activity.

They had barely reached the top of the mountain they were climbing when they heard loud noises echoing through the skies. The girl looked around desperately, trying to see if there was a single light in the dark sky. Sadly, the only thing she saw was stars.

'Ah! It started!' The girl muttered slowly as the boy kept his mouth shut. The girl didn't know why the boy liked to keep quiet; probably because of it was actually his personality but the girl never got tired with him. She was always excited when the boy allowed her to play with him.

All of a sudden, the sounds were gone. It seemed like that fireworks had ended. Pushing her frustration away, she turned to the boy and gave him a bright smile, asking, 'Um, You didn't tell me your real name yet.. What's your real name?'

Even though they had spent most of their times together, the boy always avoided personal questions. She had tried to ask for the boy's name several times already but it always ended up with the boy walking away or the boy changing the whole topic.

Silence filled the air as the boy seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he opened his mouth, wanting to answer the girl's question.

".. My real name is-!," but he got cut off as he heard a familiar snoring sound. He turned to his side, only to see the girl fell asleep, obviously hearing nothing.

It was a very dull Friday when shemet that person. Her parents told her that the Vongola, one of the Alessia Famiglia's allies, would send their strongest guardian on the mission of intercepting the Scarletto Famiglia as they discovered that the Scarletto Familiga had been child trafficking. After accepting the mission, Kyouya then darted off, to meet up with the strongest guardian. However, unbeknownst to her, Reborn was the one who set this up.

Hibari Kyouya was angry, no wait, for him to be angry was an understatement. He was beyond pissed because firstly, that omnivore-pretending-to-be-a-herbivore (Sawada Tsunayoshi) told him that for this mission, he had to be paired up with someone from the Alessia Famiglia. Secondly, the akanbo told him not to bite his partner to death or else the mission would fail. When he arrived at the meeting place, he immediately sensed someone's presence in the shadows. Out of caution, he pulled his tonfa and called for the stranger to identify himself.

''Well, that is certainly not a nice greeting, and to think that you're a guardian too. Tch, I feel disappointed…'' The stranger said with a low voice, still standing in the shadows.

'A female's voice…' Hibari thought as he narrowed his eyes.

''Hn, Herbivore, who are you?'' asked Hibari, tonfas still in his hands.

''I thought it was polite if you, a gentleman, introduce yourself first before asking a lady for her name.'' She said again; this time, her voice full of amusement. Probably, she thought it was fun to troll with Hibari.

Hibari was running out of patience. He hated when his question wasn't being answered and to think that this woman who was standing firmly in the shadows even had the guts to not answer his question made him more irritated.

''Herbivore! Stop wasting my time and tell me your name.''

''Tch, my name is Kyouya Alessia. Satisfied? Now, tell me yours.'' She said as she stepped out of the shadows. Hibari then stared at her, taking in her appearance. She had long, silky, blue hair which reached her waists, and had shiny sapphire eyes. He felt that he met those eyes before but he couldn't think where he had seen them.

''….. Hibari Kyouya," was Hibari's reply after he realized those eyes were looking straight to his eyes. He turned around as he walked away before saying, "Let's just finish this stupid mission so I can leave.''

''…Alright," replied Alessia quietly, frowning as her eyes locked at Hibari's firm body.

'I seem to have met this herbivore before, not to mention that I actually feel something with her eyes.'

'I-Isn't he… the little boy I used to play with…? But why does he seem like he does not remember me anymore?'

The plan was to wait until all people from the Scarletto Famiglia left and save the kids afterwards, before attacking the Famiglia head on. Simple and easy, no? But sadly, things didn't go according to plan. Before the Scarletto was even finished with their plans, Kyouya Hibari had sprung in and started attacking them.

''ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Alessia said in shock. He should have followed the plan! But, apparently, that guy hated waiting.

"Ugh-! He didn't even bother to try to follow the plan…'' She mentally face-palmed and sighed, thinking that she should focus on freeing the children while said skylark distracted them.

TIME SKIP -

After she had freed the children, she walked out, only to see tons of bodies; unconscious and dead, piling up on the floor.

''Wao… Not bad!'' She nodded her head in acknowledgement. She was, indeed, amused with Hibari. As Hibari was all alone when he was being attacked (or he was the one who attacked first) by dozens of men.

''Hn, they were all herbivores.'' Hibari muttered under his breath as he started walking away, leaving Alessia who was still staring at the bodies. Hearing Hibari's footsteps, Alessia quickly turned her head.

''Hey, when you were young, did you—'' before she could continue, a bullet flew through the air. Due to exercises she had before and since she was quite an observant, she noticed that it was aimed for her heart, but she did a quick dodge. As a result, the bullet missed her vital spot but since she dodged at last minute, it hit her leg.

''Ah, shoot!'' Alessia muttered under her breath. Pissed off, she then threw her dagger coated in cloud flames towards the person who had shot her, successfully killing him in the process. Muttering some curses, she tried to stand up but only to fall back down down; closing her eyes and bracing herself for the cold hard floor. But instead of falling on the cold hard floor, she landed on something soft. Opening her eyes, she slightly gasped as the person who caught her was none other than, Kyouya Hibari.

''…Didn't you leave?'' She asked quietly, quite embarrassed with her situation right now.

''Hn, no. After all, why should I leave you all alone again, Kura?''Hibari smirked upon seeing her shocked face. He realized that when she was about to say something about his childhood. No one was interested with his childhood. Heck, no one even dared to ask him personal questions. Only one who dared to and it was none other than her.

''N-No way… K-Kumo?!''

''Hn. Now, I can see that you can't really walk. So…''Hibari then stared for a few moments at Alessia before Alessia felt that her body was lifted up. Hibari was carrying her in bridal style as they started to walk back to the Vongola Headquarters.

Alessia tried to contain her embarrassment but to no avail. She blushed and her face was now a brilliant shade of red. Hibari just smirked before commenting,''…Your face is red.'' Hearing that comment, Alessia's blush got darker.

''P-P-Put M-Me D-Down…'' She stuttered out.

''No. Your leg is injured.''Hibari said sternly. Finally, Alessia just allowed Hibari to do what he pleases as she knew that Hibari wouldn't even listen to her.

Time Skip -

When Hibari returned to the Headquarters, still carrying Alessia in bridal style, you could see the shocked Tsuna and Gokudera , the smirking Reborn, the laughing Yamamoto, the screaming Ryohei, the bored Lambo, and a certain pineapple head which was smirking yet shocked at the same time.

~The End~


End file.
